The End
by Robertsoncr13gmail.com
Summary: We were never ready for something like this, how could we be? How could anyone prepare for The End of humanity? (SYOC) (apps always open)


So I've decided to start my own SYOC Highschool of the Dead story. This story is indeed a horror/romance story. Every character submitted will be accepted in some way. There are three categories of characters.

1. Main cast: The story will revolve around this group.

2. Reoccurring: These are characters who will show up frequently within the story but aren't necessarily part of the main cast. They will have their heroic moments, and will pop in and out of the story as it progresses

3. Temporary/minor/filler characters: These are characters that will show up for 1 to a few chapters then go their separate ways (or die).

The only people I won't accept are unrealistic characters. No ninjas, expert snipers, or super powers. The story will take place in Washington state in the fictional city of Northwood. Anyways here is the layout for you to follow (please PM your character)

**Name: **  
** Nickname: **  
** Age: **  
** Gender: **  
** Birthday: **  
** Nationality: **  
** Race: **  
** Sexuality: **  
** Grade: **  
** Occupation: **  
** Religious views:**

** Height/weight: **  
** Skin tone: **  
** Eye color: **  
** Body build: **

**Breast Size:**  
** Hair style: **  
** Hair color: **  
** Tattoo: **  
** First set of clothes: **  
** Second set of clothes: **  
** Alternative clothes: **  
** Sleep clothes: **

** Background: **  
** Family: **  
** Personal history with oc: **  
** Crime: **

** Personality: **

** Traits: **  
** Strengths: **  
** Weakness: **  
** Vices: **  
** Fears: **  
** Secrets:**  
** Likes: **  
** Dislikes:**  
** Relationship: **  
** Turn on: **  
** Turn off: **  
** First thing they notice: **  
** Personal opinion of my OC:**  
** Plan of action:**  
** First reaction: **

** Drives?**  
** First weapon: **  
** Main weapon:**  
** Secondary weapon: **

**Name: Chris Robertson **  
** Nickname: cowboy **  
** Age: 18**  
** Gender: male**  
** Birthday: September 18**  
** Nationality: American (Texan)**  
** Race: Caucasian **  
** Sexuality: straight**  
** Grade: senior**  
** Occupation: mechanic**  
** Religious views: Christian**

** Height/weight: 6'1" 200 lbs**  
** Skin tone: slight tan**  
** Eye color: light blue**  
** Body build: slightly muscular, body of a worker **  
** Hair style: medium regulation marine cut**  
** Hair color: blonde**  
** Tattoo: skull tattoo on left bicep, small scar above the eye from father**  
** First set of clothes: blue jeans, black cowboy boots, black tank top, silver belt buckle**  
** Second set of clothes: blue jeans, black cowboy boots, fathers marine corps blouse**  
** Alternative clothes: fathers marine utilities**  
** Sleep clothes: shorts**

** Background: originally lived in Texas with his abusive ex marine father. When he was sixteen they moved to the town the story takes place in. He got into a fight with his father outside of the school one day, which drew a crowd of students to watch. His father grabbed a rock and hit him above his left eye with it resulting in a small scar above his eye**  
** Family: his only family is his father. He loves him, yet despises and almost fears him as well**  
** Crime: one street fight when 15**

** Personality: friendly to most, uses brute force to solve problems. Worst fear is father**

** Traits: friendly, strong, country boy, often distant**  
** Strengths: strong willed, father taught him basic shooting, knows auto mechanics**  
** Weakness: fear of father, can be emotionally distant at times**  
** Vices: drinks when depressed**  
** Fears: father**  
** Secrets: his father killed his mother when he was 10. Blamed it on PTSD, Chris saw it all but has been to afraid to say anything**  
** Likes: guitar, country music, rock music, boxing, trucks, guns**  
** Dislikes: rap music, child abusers, his father**  
** Relationship: authors choice**  
** Turn on: biting (ironic right? Lol) scratching, cuddling**  
** Turn off: bitchiness**  
** First thing they notice: how they cart themselves**  
** Plan: find a weapon, stick with group and find shelter**  
** First reaction: freak out, then go on the defensive**

** Drives an 87 Chevy truck**  
** First weapon: a foot long wrench he took from work**  
** Main weapon: crossbow**  
** Secondary weapon: colt 1911**

As stated before all main characters will have a significant other at some point in the story, and even some minor and reoccurring characters will as well.


End file.
